Mistakes
by cindythechef
Summary: Tony makes a mistake in a high profile case and misses suspects. McGee verbally attacks Tony and causes him to quit and Gibbs overhears. Can Gibbs handle the situation or has Gibbs team forever been destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

McGee, Ziva and Tony were about to close the file on a terrorism case that had kept the whole team up for 36 hours straight they were about to turn in the last report when Abby came running up to the bull pin.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs please tell me you haven't left yet?" called the Forensic tech.

Gibbs stood and met her in front of his desk, "No Abs, I am right here what have you got?"

Abby took a moment to catch her breath and then said, "You all were wrong it wasn't two people on the team it was two teams Gibbs. There are two MORE people out there with enough explosives to make another bomb!"

Everyone in the bull pin stood listening in horror. Gibbs told Abby, "What proof do you have? Tony did the investigation himself and he only found evidence of one team of two people."

Abby looked at Tony with an apologetic look on her face, "I finally broke through the encryption code on the lap top you recovered and it spells out the whole plan two teams of married people and that they are supposed to deliver the bombs to the Navy Barracks, which we found but the other bomb is supposed to be delivered to Walter Reed."

Gibbs brushed his hand over his face and began to bark out orders, "Abby good work, see if you can find us the names or pictures of the other bombers, Tim, start with the cell phones of the married couple we got and see if we can back track the other team, Ziva you are with me up in MCAT we need to call our contacts in the middle east and see if they can help. Tony, you need to issue alerts and BOLOS out to every local law enforcement agency but first call Walter Reed and let them know that the bomb squad is going to come knocking on their door. Grab some coffee people we can sleep when we are dead."

Everyone took off in every direction following orders. Once everyone was at his or her appointed tasks and it was just Tony and McGee in the Bull pin it was obvious that McGee was angry. Tony made the calls and then he looked at McGee and said, "I will go get us some coffee. I am sorry we can't go home. I really thought we had this one wrapped up."

McGee looked up from his computer, "No thanks, I don't want any coffee from you. At the rate you are going the coffee would never make it back to my desk or you will bring tea instead."

Tony looked shocked, "What is with the attitude McMoodswings?"

McGee stood up and walked in front of Tony's desk and almost yelled, "What is wrong? What is wrong? You screwed up like you always do and you flash your smile and make a joke and we are all supposed to laugh with you and forgive whatever it is you screwed up this time. Well not this time. I am for one sick and tired of cleaning up your messes. You are no better qualified to be the SFA on this team than I am to play in the NFL. I don't know what you have on Gibbs that made him keep you around for so long. You are a pathetic agent and a pathetic excuse for a man."

Tony couldn't speak his mouth was on the floor he just stood staring at McGee.

McGee just got angrier at Tony's lack of come backs, "What's wrong smart ass doesn't have a comeback. Have I finally silenced the great Tony DiNozzo?"

Tony gathered his backpack and said, "Congrats Tim, you sure did. I am not going to stand here and take this abuse from you. I am not 12 anymore. Tell Gibbs I quit. You think I am doing such a horrible job in the SFA job. Well knock yourself out McGiggles." He threw his badge at McGee's feet .

Tony glared one last time at Tim and then took the stairs and left Tim standing alone in the bull pin speechless.

Unfortunately for him he was not alone. Gibbs had heard the argument and was standing on the balcony outside of the MTAC room. The look on Gibbs face was enough to send panic and fear deep inside McGee.

McGee closed his eyes instantly regretting his actions but knowing that it was too late to fix things now. His eyes popped open when he heard the unmistakable sound of Gibbs heavy footfalls coming down the stairs. He contemplated for a moment taking off and running thinking he could probably beat the older man in a foot race but then as mad as Gibbs was McGee figured he would just shoot him and Lord knows he couldn't out run a bullet from Gibbs.

In less than 20 seconds Gibbs was standing directly in front of McGee and in a low and dangerous sounding voice said, "Do you want to tell me what in the HELL possessed you to speak to Tony like that?"

McGee stuttered, "H-He S-screwed up sir and I-I was angry"

Gibbs starred at him with his steely blue eyes that felt like it was boring straight through McGee's forehead. "You were angry at a mistake that Tony made. Oh okay so you have never made any mistakes huh McGee, No wait you don't have to answer that because I can answer that for you. YES you have made God Dammed mistakes we all have and how dare you accuse him of not deserving this job. That man has earned everything honor and title he has with blood sweet and tears. He trained you, he has saved your ass on many occasions and he has covered your ass with me on more occasions than I care to count."

McGee with some newfound courage said, "With all do respect sir he is a Phys Ed Major who has a rich Daddy that has bought everything for him. He is a playboy not a federal agent."

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief at his junior agent, "First of all I don't give a damn if he is rich or poor hell he can be purple for Christ sake, no one stays on my team unless they EARN their place. He isn't a playboy either; he is the adult victim of a lifetime of child abuse. He was finally removed from his home and 12 and spent time in foster care. His Dad had all ready paid for boarding school so that was where the system left him. His FIRST degree Physical Therapy, Tony just called it Phys Ed and then he quickly got degrees in Criminal Justice and a Masters in Law. He is fluent in four languages and can get through an airport in 12 languages. He is the most talented agent that I have ever worked with. Present company included."

McGee sat on Tony's desk and sat there in disbelief, "Boss, I am so sorry, I should never have.."

Gibbs almost spit out the words, "No McGee you shouldn't have (bending down to pick up Tony's shield and slipping it into his pocket) and you better pray that he doesn't quit on me because if he does I will be looking at replacing 2 agents. I am going to go tell Ziva I am leaving for a bit by the time I get back down here you better have pinged his cell and know exactly where he is got it."

McGee got up and went back to his desk murmuring, "Yes sir"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs stomped off to the MTAC room shaking his head in disbelief at what just happened. He bent down and scanned his eye and then gained access to the room where David was speaking Arabic to a contact in the Middle East.

He patiently waited for her to finish and then asked the tech that was running the computer to give them a second. Ziva sighed, "My contact doesn't think that the terrorist have any ties to the groups over there but he isn't for sure either. I am sorry boss I found out nothing new."

Ziva looked closer at Gibbs noticing how upset he was and tried to sooth, "Gibbs it is going to be okay, there was no way Tony could have known about the other team it was a mistake and the Bomb squad reported they found and neutralized the other bomb. Now we just need to find them."

Gibbs smiled at her misguided attempt to make him feel better, "I know David it was a mistake, Lord knows we all make them. That isn't why I am angry. I walked out a second ago and overheard McGee screaming at Tony and Tony was so angry he didn't say anything he just (Pulled out his badge from his pocket) threw this on the ground and stormed off. Ziva I have to leave you alone to try and track the bombers down. I have to find Tony."

Ziva looked at him in disbelief, "What did Tim say to make him so angry?"

Gibbs shook his head, "It is between them but Tim is dangerously close to not being employed right now. I will have my phone if you need me. I will be back soon with Tony."

Ziva walked Gibbs out and stood on the mezzanine watching him interact with Tim. Gibbs stopped in front of Tim's desk and barked, "Well, where is he?"

Tim almost crumbled under Gibbs stares, "S-sir he is well at least his phone is in the North Quadrant of Anacostia Park near the fountains."

Gibbs didn't say another word he grabbed his coat and took off to find his Senior Field agent.

Ziva waited till Gibbs left and then she slipped down and stopped in front of Tim's desk, "Tim, what in the world did you do to make Gibbs and Tony so angry with you?"

Tim sighed and rested his head in his hands, "I let my exhaustion take control and I said some things to Tony that I shouldn't have and Gibbs heard them and Tony quit and I may be fired. I screwed up big time."

Ziva shook her head at the man in front of her, "Tim you must have done more than just mouthed off to Tony, I mean I have never seen Gibbs so angry before. What did you say to Tony?"

Tim sighed not really wanting to relive his error but realizing she wasn't going to drop it, "I told him he was a rich playboy with a phys ed degree that no more deserved the job as SFA then I deserved to play in the NFL. I told him he was a sad excuse for an agent and a man. Now you can yell at me too. I was wrong, I screwed up."

Ziva just stood shaking her head, "Gibbs overheard you tell Tony this, yes? You are still alive with no bullet holes that need fixed? What did Tony do?"

Tim was about to answer he when he heard, "Timothy Alan McGee you told Tony what?" yelled Abby as she rounded the corner.

Tim just looked at Ziva and said, "Oh great!"

Ziva turned to head back to MTAC, "You are on your own McGee it was a pleasure knowing you."

Abby stood in front of his desk with her hands on her hips tapping her foot, "Tim, I just got a phone call from Tony telling me he quit and asked me to get something off his desk. I was coming to tell Gibbs but I come up here and I found out that the reason he quit is YOU."

Tim pleaded with Abby, "Gibbs over heard our fight and he is out looking for Tony. I screwed up Abby. I said a lot of things that I shouldn't have I messed up big time and…"

Abby smacked him on the back of the head and said, "You hurt Tony so bad he wouldn't even tell me what happened, you better pray that Gibbs can solve this or you are going to have to answer to me mister and don't forget I can kill you and leave no trace."

McGee half smiled at Abby, "If I don't get a chance to make this right with Tony I may ask you to do just that."

Abby pitifully smiled at McGee and left back to her lab leaving McGee sitting in a darkened bull pin all by himself. He was sitting and praying that he would get a chance to make this right.

Gibbs pulled into Anacostia Park and took out his flashlight and began to search for his SFA. He found several drunken homeless people and a few couples that were using the park as a make out spot but he didn't find an upset SFA.

He continued to search and came to the edge of the park what overlooks the city Gibbs found Tony sitting on a small brick wall watching the twinkling lights of downtown D.C.

Gibbs quietly sat next to his lead agent not saying anything just observing him. Tony noticed his boss and squared his shoulders. Tony didn't say anything he just waited for the dress down that was about to happen.

Gibbs didn't yell he quietly said, "Tony, you okay?"

Tony tried to casually say, "Right as rain boss why do you ask?"

Gibbs half snickered, "Oh I don't know maybe because I came out of MTAC to hear my junior agent screaming at my SFA and then I found this badge and thought maybe you might need to talk."

Tony straightened up when he heard his boss, "Yeah about that, don't be mad at Timmy he was tired but he will be a good SFA for you."

Gibbs casually said, "Nah, he wont, I all ready have a pretty damn good SFA."

Tony shook his head and said, "Boss, I can't go back, he doesn't have confidence in me and my abilities and in the field that could be deadly for us all."

Gibbs patted him on the back, "I have faith in you and your abilities."

Tony smiled, "Thanks boss but I can't go back. I just can't."

Gibbs wrapped his strong arm around his shoulder and said, "I heard everything that he said to you and I can imagine he sounded a lot like your dad huh?"

Tony winced at the mention of his father, "Maybe a little but Timmy didn't know what he was saying don't be to hard on him."

Gibbs pulled the young man closer, "Unfortunately I think he knew exactly what he was saying he just didn't have all the facts about you but now he does."

Tony looked at his boss, "Oh God boss you didn't shoot him did you? Do Abby and I need to help you hide the body?"

Gibbs laughed, "Nah, I didn't shoot him. I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind but I left him sitting at his desk without any new holes. I did set him straight on you though."

Tony looked into his boss's eyes with fear in his own and asked, "Boss you didn't tell him did you?"

Gibbs looked into his worried eyes, "I told him that you have worked for every degree you have and I told him what those degrees were and how many languages you speak and I may have said something along the lines of you are the best agent I have ever worked with present company included."

Tony smiled at his boss, "Ouch Boss you told him that."

Gibbs smiled, "I did tell him that and I meant every word of it. You have to answer something for me. Why didn't you fight back? Why did you just walk away? The Tony I know doesn't shrink away from a battle."

Tony hung his head low, "Lets just say boss his words brought up old demons that I thought I had long since vanquished."

Gibbs thought and said, "That is the funny part of Demons they tend to rear their ugly heads when you least expect it. How about you let me take you back to the house and we can work on the boat and drink a little scotch and maybe if you talk about it we can vanquish those demons together once and for all."

Tony turned the opposite way on the brick wall and stood in front of his boss, "I appreciate what you are trying to do boss but I all ready turned in my badge and you and the others are going to have to spend the evening trying to find a bomb that I screwed up and let get delivered to a Freaking Military hospital."

Gibbs got up and stood and said, "Bomb found and neutralized and Ziva and McGee are looking for the bombers so I can go on a special mission of my own."

Tony half smiled at his boss, "What mission is that boss?"

Gibbs wrapped his large arm around the younger man; "It is a search and rescue mission to help bring back someone that is vital to the success of my team. Now come on, don't make me cuff you because I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony followed Gibbs to his car around the corner and they took off for the Gibbs house. The ride to the house was made in silence. Tony just stared out of the window and Gibbs took every opportunity to sneak a peek at his Senior Agent in hopes to gaging his mood.

When the two men got to the house Gibbs stored his weapon in the beautifully carved box on the mantel and then Tony followed Gibbs down to the basement where Gibbs brought out two sawhorses and poured two glasses of bourbon.

Tony kicked back the entire glass of bourbon and then had to sit for a minute while the fire died down in his throat from the extra strong stuff Gibbs drank. He held the back of his hand over the corner of his mouth then asked, "Damn Gibbs was that Bourbon or was that paint thinner?"

Gibbs gave the man a small smile and answered, "It is labeled bourbon but I bet it would do a bang up job polishing the brass fixtures for the boat."

Tony laughed half heartedly and then pulled out his phone and looked at Gibbs, "Thanks for the flames down my throat, I am going to just call a cab and get out of your hair."

Gibbs reached up and took the cell from Tony and then dropped it into his half full glass of bourbon. Tony looked like you just shot his best friend, "What the HELL? Why did you do that Boss?"

Gibbs looked seriously at Tony and said, "Sit Anthony, something happened tonight that we aren't going to leave this basement until it is addressed. If I have to I will cuff you to the work bench and you know that I will."

Tony sat down on the sawhorses hard and sighed, "It was nothing Boss. McGee was exhausted and he needed someone to lash out against and I just happened to be the one who took the full brunt. I was just exhausted enough to let it bother me. I shouldn't have quit it was a mistake. I will go back to NCIS and kiss and make up with McGee and we can just forget the whole thing okay?"

Gibbs didn't answer for a minute, "No Tony it is not okay. I know you are a big enough man to make friends with McGee but I also know the things that he said to you will echo in your head 100 times louder than any encouragement or compliment that I can give you. The things he said were not true and we need to make sure you understand that."

Tony got up and started to pace back and forth in the basement, "Listen Boss, McGee expressed his opinion. What is it that you always say about opinions, you know they are like butt holes all of us have them but some of them stink."

Gibbs silently laughed that the butt hole comment was something that he remembered now, that was so Tony. Gibbs forced down the smile and asked, "Listen Tony you are correct. But would you like to know what went down after you left? Do you think the rest of the team feels the same? I mean if he said that then he probably isn't alone in feeling that way right?"

Tony looked at Gibbs suspiciously, "Yeah they all probably were shocked that McGee had the stones to say that to me but then they probably shook their head in agreement with him."

Gibbs chuckled, "No not quite what happened. The first person to talk to him was me. I was on the mezzanine and heard the whole thing."

Tony looked up and asked completely deadpan, "Is McSnippy still alive?"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows, "I will be honest the thought did cross my mind when I picked up your shield up off the floor. I wont go into what I said other than to tell you I made it very clear that he was exceptionally lucky to be working under a gifted investigator like you and that book learning wont save him in a bar fight or up against a terrorist but what you can teach him will."

Tony smiled at the kind words from Gibbs. The man was a Father to him. Gibbs wore a freaking super hero cape in Tony's mind.

Gibbs continued, "Poor Guy was shaking enough after I got through with him but Abby overheard what I was yelling at him for and well let me tell you something. You have a fan in that young lady. She called you her big brother and began to lie into him even harder than I did. Oh and when I told Ziva I was heading out to find you I had to order her to stay in MTAC because I wasn't sure what she would do to him."

Tony gave Gibbs a half smile, "Abby really thinks of me as a brother? Ziva was upset? Really?"

Gibbs gabbed his shoulder and said, "Yes Tony and I am not exaggerating anything. You are so well loved by everyone in that office especially me. I have spent the last years molding you and training you. I have no problem telling anyone that you are the best young agent that I ever had the honor to work with. Bringing you back as a souvenir from Baltimore was the best thing I ever did."

Tony sheepishly smiled and looked at the floor and said, "I am a pretty high maintenance souvenir don't you think Boss? But you have done something no one else has ever done for me before. You have cared about me. You always tell me you have my six but talk is cheap. You have moved heaven and earth to save me before and I could never repay that."

Gibbs shook his head at the words of his agent, "I saw myself in you all those years ago. I look at you and see a young man that could be my son. Hell DiNozzo you even look like me back in the day. You also remind me personality wise of my Dad so much. You may be DiNozzo by DNA but to me you are a Gibbs."

Tony looked at his boss stunned not believing what he said. Starting to sniffle and suddenly enthused with a spot on the floor he said in a whisper, "I wish so bad you could have been my Dad and Jackson my Grandpa."

Gibbs smiled, "I know one thing if you were my son I would make sure you cut that hair."

Tony looked shocked in mock terror, "Hey what is wrong with my hair?"

Gibbs ruffled his hand through the younger mans long locks and said, "Nothing, but you would look good with a military high and tight. Just saying."

Both men laughed. Then Gibbs got back to the point. He wasn't sure what the proper touchy feely way to handle things was so he decided to handle it like a marine and a Dad. With a big sigh he began, "I can only imagine by your response tonight that what McGee said to you was very similar to things that Senior told you before."

Tony sighed and sat back against the workbench, he didn't really want to talk about it but he figured he wasn't going to have much choice if he wanted to stay out of cuffs. He knew Gibbs didn't make idol threats.

He couldn't make eye contact but answered him, "Life was wonderful at least I thought it was up until I turned eight and my Mom well she died on my eighth birthday."

Gibbs looked shocked, "Hell DiNozzo, I never knew she died on your birthday."

Tony continued, "Yeah it was my eighth birthday and my mom had planned this amazing party. There were ponies and clowns and lots of children and tons of presents. When the party ended my Nannies were putting me to bed with all of my gifts when we heard the shot. They found Mom with one shot in the forehead. She killed herself."

Gibbs was genuinely shocked at what the young man said. He thought for a moment and then realized if he wanted him to share he would have to give some information up to him, "My mom did the same thing. I was 14 though and she was battling cancer and just couldn't handle it anymore."

Tony frowned at Gibbs, "Oh Gibbs, I am so sorry." Gibbs waved him off, "I was mad at first but as I got older I realized how sick she was and how much pain she was in I couldn't fault her anymore."

Tony sighed, "My mom was in pain too but it wasn't from Cancer. My father beat her terribly every night after I went to bed. I came to find out later in life that she tried to leave with me a few times but every time she did he would catch her and beat her even harder. When she died, Dear old Dad didn't have anyone else to beat up on so he started to beat on me. I remember the first real beating I got he told me I was a looser a throw back son and I would end up in the sewer one day because that was the only place good enough for me. He then proceeded to beat me so hard I ended up spending a week in the hospital."

Gibbs looked shocked; "No one took you from him then? The bastard should be in jail."

Tony smiled at Gibbs, "Easy there Gunny it was a long time ago. No one took me from him then because he made the nannies lie about what happened. In the doctors eyes I was a clumsy kid and dear old dad made sure to grease their pockets enough not keep questions from being asked."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony and Gibbs sat in the basement next to the half finished boat and talked till the sun started to peek over the horizon.

When Gibbs noticed the sun coming up and how heavy Tony's eyes were getting he told the younger man, "You will never know how much it meant for you to share with me like you did. Thank you for letting me guard your six. I promise I wont ever betray that trust."

Tony smiled through exhausted eyes, "No Boss, I should be thanking you. I ran out of the office like a little baby and I am sorry."

Gibbs just shook his head in disbelief at the younger mans words. He thought to himself, "How am I ever going to get this kid to realize he is as amazing as he is?" But he actually said, "Don't worry kiddo, you go up to your room and get some sleep. I need to go into the office but you wont need to come in till tomorrow okay? You get some sleep and when I get home we will have one of the cowboy steaks like you like."

Tony smiled at his boss, "Sounds great boss." He got up to head up the stairs and turned back to Gibbs and with a genuine heart felt smile he said, "Oh and Gibbs, thanks for being my Dad tonight and not my Boss." With that said he made it up the stairs and into his room to sleep.

Gibbs stayed in the basement for a few more minutes by him self and all he could do was look in the general direction that Tony went and he whispered, "Sweet and peaceful dreams my boy, you deserve them."

Two hours later Gibbs was making his way into the bull pin with his fourth cup of very strong black coffee. He thought to himself, "I am getting way to damn old to be staying up all night" as he slid behind his desk. McGee and Ziva were only a few minutes behind Gibbs getting to work. They came in cautiously when they saw Gibbs sitting at his desk but Tony not at his.

McGee shot worried looks over at Ziva and Ziva shrugged her shoulders at McGee. They both sat down but neither could keep their eyes off of Tony's empty desk. Ziva was about to say something to Gibbs when she heard Abby round the corner.

Abby stood in front of Gibbs desk and asked, "Where is Tony and why isn't he here today mister? I thought you were going to go and get him back last night."

Gibbs looked up at the angry Goth in front of his desk with her hands on her hips trying to look imposing but just managing to look adorable. He smiled at her, "I found him. I know where he is. We talked."

Ziva and McGee got up to stand behind Abby, they all wanted to hear about Tony. McGee stuttered, "D-did y-you tell him I was sorry?" Ziva asked, "Did you tell him we miss him?"

Gibbs looked at his desk for a moment and thought hard abut his words, "You will have to tell him those things yourself. I did talk to him and he knew that McGee blew up at him because he was exhausted, but the words you said, weather you were tired or not still sting on every person but on someone like Tony whose growing up wasn't as ideal as you might think they sting worse. Those words brought back horrible memories for him and he had too battle some old demons to be able to even consider coming back to us."

McGee paled at the words Gibbs spoke and Ziva looked a cross between worried and wanting to take out anyone who hurt Tony. Ziva was the first to ask, "What happened to Tony in his childhood and who did bad things to him?"

Gibbs shook his head no, "I know, but he told me in confidence and I will not betray that confidence. He is asleep at my house in the room he has there."

McGee looked strange at Gibbs, "He has a room at your house?"

Gibbs got a bit frustrated, "YES McGee he does have a room at my house. We have been partners for a lot of years and he is a dear friend. You have a problem with that? You know my door is always unlocked for anyone."

McGee feeling really bad said, "I know Boss I am sorry. I know he has been with you way before either of us and I know he gets hurt a lot and needs looking after."

Gibbs trying to squelch his growing annoyance, "Listen, we are getting off topic here. Tony is out today because he needs a day off to put himself back together but I am here because I need to tell you three something."

The three stood closer together bracing themselves for what was to come. Gibbs began, "McGee first off about what you said last night to Tony, you have never talked out of your ass so much in your life. Tony has been offered two team leads in the past year and he has turned them down because he wants to stay with his family. He is extremely capable of leading and you need to know that. As far as the rest of you go when I took a break and wet to Mexico I left Tony in charge not because there was no one else but because he was capable and the right man for the job. I have you know when I came back he actually raised our closed rate by 2 points. McGee I will have you know that your stint as SFA was akin to riding a tricycle Tony did over half of your work for you because he saw you were getting overwhelmed. You all don't see the extent of work Tony does. I would not have near the successful team as I do if it wasn't for that man. When he returns tomorrow he will probably stroll in here like nothing ever happened and if that is the way he wants to play it then fine but you guys need to remember if you all ever show Tony the disrespect that you did when I was in Mexico I will personally fire each of you do you understand me?"

The three of them looked at each other in shock but answered, "Yes Sir". Gibbs smiled a half smile and then told each of them to get back to work.

When the clock hit five he told the crew to go home and he gathered his belongings and went home himself. The caffeine buzz he was leaning on to make through the day was starting to wear off.

He got home and found Tony with wet hair lying on the sofa fast asleep with Halloween 5 blaring on the TV. He stopped and watched the movie for a second but raised his lip in disgust at the gore. He turned it off then laughed at himself that maybe Tony had done this job long enough if he could sleep peacefully through that gore.

He sat down in the armchair next to the sofa and decided he was going to close his eyes for just a moment. He and Tony woke up 4 hours later when there was a knock on the door. Tony waved at Gibbs to sit and he ran to get the door. When he opened the door Ziva, Abby and McGee were standing on the front porch.

He looked at them strange and asked, "What are you all doing here?"

Ziva asked, "Can we come in?"

Tony snapping out of his shock said, "Um yeah come on in I am sorry."

Gibbs noticed the crowed coming in and asked what Tony had asked, "What in the world are you all doing here?"

Well you said your door was always unlocked for us so we decided to take you up on your offer. Gibbs looked shyly, "I am sorry I should have said it was unlocked unless I am not alone in the house then I lock it but you all are always welcome."

They all sat on the couch and on the coffee table and McGee began, "I know you want to brush past what happened but I cant, I was wrong. I was tired and needed someone to lash out at and you were the perfect person to lash out at and I am sorry."

Abby chimed in after McGee, "We are sorry too Tony. We have been taking Gibbs leaving out on you and you don't deserve that. I hope you know that even if we can be butt heads we all love you bunches."

Tony smiled and looked at the ground for a moment collecting his thoughts. "Thank you guys so much. I really appreciate your words but I have made my decision I am leaving for the FBI tomorrow."

The three of them gasped at the same time and Gibbs just laughed and hit Tony on the back of the head, "He is full of it he isn't going anywhere he is just trying to yank your chains."

When they heard that they looked to Tony for conformation and they were greeted with one of Tony's 1000-watt smiles. Ziva punched him and said, "Don't ever do that to me again or I will slowly kill you."

Tony was full on laughing by this point, "You think I would leave Gibbs for Fornell? Paleeezz. No you all are stuck with me for a while."

Gibbs came behind him and grabbed him on the shoulders and said, "We wouldn't have it any other way"

The end and thank you for taking the time to read this story.


End file.
